Casshern
Cashern (キャシャーン Kyashān) is the main protagonist of Tatsunoko's classic Neo-Human Casshan and Casshan Sins. Biography Dr. Azuma is an authority on electric technology. He is engaged in developing robots to serve the welfare of mankind. But one night these robots are struck by lightning and go insane. They begin to destroy everything in their path. To cope with this devastating catastrophe, Tetsuya, Dr. Azuma's son, voluntarily becomes a human robot known as Casshern, even though he realizes he can never return to his natural form. Later, Casshern and his robotic dog, Friender, join forces with a beautiful girl named Luna to battle the robots led by their brutal boss known as the Braiking Boss. The Legacy of Casshern *''Tatsunoko Fight (2000)'' *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (2008-2010)'' Appearance Casshern was built in a humanoid shape, identical to Dio in features such as their height, weight and structure. He is also completely unaffected by the Ruin, making him look unstained and perfect. He is constantly referred to as "beautiful" due to this. He has a clear appearance that would match that of a human; large fluffy brown hair and soulful blue eyes. He is quite tall with long, muscular limbs all covered by his full body white, skin tight suit. The suit is designed with black lines and a unique "C" on his chest. The suit also sports a large collar and two jet boosters on the hips. Casshern also has a battle helmet that matches his suit along with earpieces that are similar to his jets. The final pieces of the helmet include the forehead horns that were symmetrical until Dio shattered one of them in battle, and also the helmet's retractable mask. Personality Casshern was originally a merciless being without any sense of reason or morality. When he murdered Luna he quite literally passed this trait onto the world, murdering it and making it a world with no morals or reason. After his rebirth, Casshern became a calm, naive boy who had to learn about his past from enemies and allies alike. As he learned he was constantly ridiculed for who he once was, forcing Casshern into a depression. Despite his darkness, Casshern still wished to atone for what he had once done and looked for people throughout the world who he had not completely destroyed. These people helped Casshern realize what the world once was and allowed him to strive to stop the Ruin due to their inspiration. Although Casshern had the will to do good, it was still in his nature to be a ruthless tyrant, and this rage would both keep Casshern from sacrificing himself and force him to murder and defend himself. But when others such as Dio and Braiking Boss remind Casshern of who he was from their perspective, it commonly causes him to become suicidal due to the mental trauma of the surprising realization of his past. Although this suicide was only to help the world, Casshern found another way to do so by seeking out Luna. By finding Luna, Casshern finally realized who he was; Death. Casshern sacrificed his pride and whatever future he had to become the world's death so that everyone could truly live. This proved that Casshern really was a selfless man who had come from an astonishing change. Theme Song Sprites Gallery Illustrations 650620-casshern_tatsunoko_vs_capcom_character_artwork.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Neohuman Casshern Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Characters Category:Characters who Debuted in 1973